Return of the Hunter
by JoJo2604
Summary: An old DS returns to Sunhill and immediately rubs people up the wrong way? But with the help of some old and new friends will he get his happy ending? Smithy/Stevie. Phil/Sam
1. Chapter 1

**A new story! Please read and review and let me know what you think?. I know I still have lots of work to do on my other stories but I couldnt resist a new one :-) hope you enjoy it. Thanks xx**

* * *

Chapter One

"Stevie..." she sighed as she placed her things to her desk, she hadnt even been in the office five minutes and the newly appointed DCI Neil Manson was already demanding from her "My office" she headed out of CID following the man to his office just along the corridor. "Yes Gov" she smiled as she pushed the door closed. "The new DI is starting today.. I need someone to work with him.." she smiled as he continued "Some officers may remember him.. he was a DS here a few years ago.. a little before your time.. he tranferred to Special Projects and now we have the pleasure of him once again". Stevie nodded as he handed her a piece of paper "He is a bit...of a loose cannon.. so keep him in check.." she smiled "Me?". He nodded "Yes you DS Moss.. the Super and I are both in court for the day.. go on" he gestured to the door and she sighed to herself as she walked out and headed back to CID. She made her way over to Mickey and put the piece of paper infront of him, he glanced over the information and smiled "Well.. he has certainly gone up in the world..." she smiled slightly "You know him?" he nodded "Yeah I know him... just follow the line of women.. you should have no trouble finding him.." she smiled "Is he good looking then?" he sighed "I wouldnt really know but he had a bit of a way with the ladies..". She rested down onto his desk "Anyone I would know?". He nodded "Actually.. yeah.." the voice from behind her startled her "DS Moss..." she turned to face the uniformed Inspector and smiled to Mickey "I will see you in a bit". She walked over towards Smithy, all thoughts of the new DI forgotten. "Hey.." he smiled as she walked over and held the door open for her, she walked through and smiled "Where we going?". He smiled "Coffee.. I want to pick your brains on a case". She nodded "I have only got five minutes.. Im working with the new DI when he gets here..." she smiled "Lucky you.. I dont think you met him before did you?". She shook her head "No.. Mickey said he's a loose cannon". he nodded "He aint afraid to fly solo.. just make sure he dont drag you under".

Staring up at the building infront of him, he sighed, he never ever thought he would be back in Sunhill station. He made many mistaks the first time here. He had made some in special projects which is why he found himself standing outside the building. Seven years had passed since his time as a DS and although he had missed some of the people he worked with back then, he had cut all contact with the friends he had made here and made a fresh start. He gulped as he saw a few PCs leave. He didnt know them. One looked a little familiar but this was all new to him, a complete fresh start in a place that had been his second home for more than five years. He headed through the doors and into reception. He moved over to the young blonde PC behind the counter. "Im looking for a.." he glanced at the piece of paper "DS Stevie Moss..." she smiled "I will track her down for you.." he cut in "If you buzz me through I can do it myself... Im the knew DI..." he held his hand out to her "DI.." he was interupted by the voice behind him "Phil Hunter.. who would of thought it eh?" Terry smiled as he headed over to the man. "I fancied a change..." he glanced at Kirsty and smiled "And it seems I came to the right place for it". Kirsty held her hand out to him "PC Kirsty Knight". He smiled "DI Phil Hunter" he finaly introduced himself. "So what you doing hanging about down here?" Terry asked and he smiled "Waiting for a DS Stevie Moss?". Terry smiled "You stand her waiting for her.. you will be here next week... come on.. I'll help you track her down". The two men smiled to the young PC as they headed into the station.

Smithy had got them both a cup of coffee from the machine before heading into his office with the small blonde detective. He had questioned her on his case, to which she had offered him the same opinion as his own, but he always loved to get the small blonde to himself, even if it was only for a little while and to share a cup of coffee while they chatted about work. A few years had passed since they had worked deeply undercover together and although they had drifted apart slightly lately he still adored the small DS. He had after all risked his career when it came to the beating she took from Jason Devlin. "So how did it go with the bird the other night?" she smiled, dragging him from the deep thought he had fallen into. "I struck out.. she werent really interested" Stevie smiled "She was all over you when I left the pub". He nodded "Shes not really my type". She smiled "Not your type Smithy... she was gorgeous" he nodded slightly as she giggled to herself "If shes not your type I really think there is something your not telling me.." he smiled "It was nothing to do with her.. I want more... Im past the quick fling... which was all she'd of been.. I want something serious". Stevie smiled "So you turned down sex? When did you last get your leg over?". He shrugged his shoulders "It aint been that long... a year maybe". She laughed "You must certainly know what you are doing with your hand... to turn down your first shag in a year". He smirked "Shall we change the subject?" he asked and she smiled "D'you want to go to the pub tonight?". He nodded "Yeah.. I could use a drink already.." she smiled "Couldnt you always".

They had checked CID and Phil had spoke to the few officers he had previously worked with before heading down to the canteen. Terry sighed as they walked from the empty canteen and smiled "There is one more place... Stevie is always there.. its the best bet" Terry smiled. He moved over to the office door and knocked gently "Inspector Smith?" Phil questioned "Dont tell me Smithy is still here?" he asked. "Come in". The familiar accent clarified the question for him and Terry smiled as he pushed the door open. Seeing the small blonde sitting in the chair oppisite Smithy, Terry smiled "Its actually Stevie Im after Gov". She smiled to Smithy "We done?" she asked. He nodded as he rose to his feet and headed to where Phil had stepped into the office "Well well... the wonder cop returns..." he smiled holding his hand out to the former DS. "Smithy..." he smiled to the Inspector before to the small blonde as Smithy gestured to her "DS Stevie Moss... DI Phil Hunter". She held her hand out to the man and grinned "Its nice to meet you..." he nodded "Well we should of been meeting twenty minutes ago... we have been looking everywhere for you" she smiled "Im sorry Gov" Smithy cut in "Sorry thats my fault... I have been bending her ear... you can have her back now". She glanced at Smithy, flashing him a thankfull smile "Ok.." Phil smiled to Smithy "I will catch up with you later..". Smithy nodded "See ya" he grinned at Stevie as she followed the two men from the office and he pushed the door closed. He knew that Phil would most probably make everyones life in CID difficult, he was a difficult man but he had no doubt the tiny DS could handle him.

She followed the DI into his new office and smiled "Im sorry... erm.. me and Smithy were just talking" he smiled "Is that all you were doing?" she nodded "Yes.. we are friends.. nothing more Gov" he shook his head "Its fine DS Moss... now what have you been working on?" she gestured towards her desk "I have an ongoing investigation into a fraud... a rape.. but I have that almost wrapped up.." he cut in "And what was the case you were talking to Smithy about?" she thought back to the earlier conversation and smiled "An armed robbery.. last night in a restaurant on Station Road East..." he nodded "Well we will take a look at that.." she cut in "I think Smithy is happy to run it actually". Phil smiled "I bet he is... but an armed robbery.. thats a CID case". She sighed as the man walked from the office and she pulled her phone from her pocket she had to give Smithy some warning that the new DI was about to take over his case. She followed him from CID and smiled as they walked into the Inspector heading the other way, he glared at her and she sighed slightly. "Whats this I hear of a robbery?" Phil smiled snapping Smithys attention back to him "Unifrom are handling it". Phil shook his head "Not now.. Stevie and I are running it" Smithy shook his head "You cant just over rule me descisions.." he cut in "Shall we take it to the Super... see what he reckons?". Smithy sighed "Briefing room... ten minutes.. I will get you up to speed". Phil nodded "Thank you" he glanced at Stevie before heading off and down the stairs. Smithy turned to her and she smiled weakly "Im sorry.. he tricked it out of me Smithy... he asked what we were talking about". He sighed "You been filling him in on my sex life too then... for fuck sake Stevie" she sighed as he walked off after the DI, before jogging to catch him up.

She slipped into the back of the briefing room and smiled at Smithy slightly as he briefed the room on the man whos picture was being handed round. "As most of you know... this is Martin Yorke and he is manager of Jenkins bar on Station Road.. now we believe he set the robbery up.. he is in mountains of debt and we believe that this afternoon the men who robbed him have a pick up planned for their payment..." he sighed as Phil rose to his feet "Right I want you two" he gestured between Kirsty and Nate "Get yourself in the restaurant.. grab a table.. order some food" he gestured to Rodger "I want you covering the back" he grinned to Smithy "Inspector Smith and DS Moss in a car out the front..". Smithy shook his head "DI Hunter.." he cut in "After all Martin Yorke met you yesterday". Smithy sighed before glaring at Stevie, she diverted her eyes to the floor. "I will be at the bar with Sergeant Masters.." Phil continued glancing briefly at the red haired Sergeant sat next to him. "Any questions?". The room was silent and he nodded "Right off you go". Smithy glared at him "This is my investigation" Phil nodded "Yes Smithy... and if I had gone to the Super... it would be CID's completly". Stevie smiled as Phil passed her before she turned her attention back to Smithy "Im sorry" she smiled and he nodded slightly "Come on Moss... I spose there are worse things than sitting in a car with you for the afternoon".

"So come on..." Phil lent into the Sergeants ear and smiled "Smithy?" he asked and she shook her head, keeping her eyes on Martin Yorke "What about him?". He laughed "Oh come on Jo.. we both know he had trouble keeping his hands off the ladies.." she laughed "And like you didnt?". He smiled slightly "Im a changed man... ready to settle down.." he smiled slightly as she glanced at him briefly "I believe it when I see it". He nodded "Pigs might fly.." they both laughed slightly and he sighed "Is he with the blonde?". She smiled "Kirsty?" she asked glancing over to the blonde PC. He shook his head "No.. DS Moss?" he asked and she smiled "There friends". He nodded "Thats what she said". Jo smiled "Why are you so interested?" she asked and he shook his head "Im not... I just like to know where I can find my staff". She laughed "Well you can always find Stevie not far from Smithy". He smiled slightly watching Martin once again "Where did Sam go?". Jo smiled "Sam Nixon?". He nodded "I had no idea she had left.. I havent spoke to her since I left". Jo smiled "She transfered to the Child Exploitation Unit.. about four years ago". He smiled as two men approached Martin "Looks like we are in buisiness".

"You are going to owe me a lot of drinks tonight Moss..." he grinned at the small blonde sat in the car next to him "I cant believe Im sitting outside on my own operation" she smiled slightly "Im sorry... I really didnt realise he would.." Smithy cut in "Thats cause you dont know Phil Hunter". She nodded "But Im going to arent I... Im half tempted to transfer into uniform.. I always thought you were the most difficult man in Sunhill but compared to him.. you're a piece a cake". He smiled "Thanks..." she smiled "Why did he leave?". He shrugged his shoulders slightly "He got offered a promotion... and he had a lot of history". She grinned "Thats sounds interesting..." he smiled "Gossip will get you know where" he smiled and she shook her head "I disagree.. and if I dont have him to gossip about... who knows what might slip out". He sighed "He hated Stuart Turner.. they butted heads continuosly... Phil even got sent to uniform for a few weeks over it". She smiled "Thats it?" she asked "And I thought it was hot gossip". He smiled "He had a thing with Sam Nixon". She grinned "You're joking?" he shook his head "Nope... they were on and off for years..." she smiled "What about now?". He shrugged his shoulders "I have no idea... and to be honest... I dont care about Phil Hunters sex life". She smiled "No.. yours needs a bit of attention first". He smirked accross at her and smiled as he watched her tap away on her phone "What you doing?" he asked. "Inviting Sam out for a drink tonight". He shook his head "Dont". She nodded "I love playing cupid". He smiled "I thought we were going for a drink" she nodded "We are.. and Im bringing Sam... and you Inspector Smith are in charge of getting DI Hunter there". He was about to protest when his radio jumped to life "All units Go Go Go".

* * *

**Ok, Im really unsure on Phil and Sam as I have never written them before so not sure where to go with it. So any reviews would be greatly appreciated? Thanks Jodie xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two is up. I hope you enjoy. A big thank you to everyone who read the first chapter but mainly the people who took the time to review, they really do mean so much to me and keep me motivated so please leave me another. Thanks again. Jodie xx**

* * *

Chapter Two

"Well that was a sucess eh mate?" Phil spoke as he came up behind Smithy outside the restaurant "Yeah.. shame I missed it". Phil smiled "We got the result thats the main thing... and at least you had some nice company". Smithy glanced over to where the DI nodded towards Stevie "I spose thats a plus" Smithy smiled. He grinned "Are you and her?" he rose his eyebrows and smiled "No we're not". Phil smiled "So she's single?". Smithy glared at him "Yeah she is... but way out you league so keep your grubby little hands to yourself". Phil laughed as Smithy walked away "You got it bad mate" he noticed the Inspector glance over his shoulder frowning at him before he headed over towards the normally uniformed officers. Phil made his way towards Stevie "You did well today... Im impressed". She smiled "I didnt really do anything Gov" he grinned "Oh no DS Moss.. you did everything.. if it wasnt for you.. it would of been Inspector Smiths result... so you have made me look great on my first day back at Sunhill..." he smirked "I think Im going to like being back here.." she smiled as he walked away before she jogged to catch him up "Gov.." he turned back to her and she smiled "Me and Smithy we are going for a drink tonight.. if you erm.. if you fancy it?". He grinned "I dont want to step on any toes" he nodded towards Smithy and she shook her head "Oh no.. we arent.. we are just mates me and Smithy..." suddenley realising what the DI was hinting at she smiled "Oh no.. Im not asking you out you're not really my type.." seeing his eyebrows nit accross his face, she opened her mouth and closed it a few times "I erm I didnt mean.. theres nothing wrong with you.. but I.." he cut in "I'd stop while you are ahead". She nodded slightly "And a friend of mine is coming.. are you single Gov?" she continued. He smiled "About eightish?" he asked and she nodded "The Swan". He nodded as he watched the small blonde head towards Smithy. He laughed to himself, she was quite infectious and he could see why Smithy liked her so much but he wasnt about to ruin the Inspectors day once again.

"You were ment to invite super cop out for a drink?" she smiled as she approached the Inspector in custody. "Stevie.. its not a good idea.." she smiled "I have already asked him now". He sighed "He wont appreciate you meddling in his love life" she smiled "Its never done you any harm.. Im good at playing cupid". He smiled "Im still single.. Im telling you.. this is going to backfire on you". She smiled "Well if it does.. you can be ready and waiting to say I told you so". He grinned "I cant wait Moss.." she grinned as he lent down into her ear "Its almost like a double date". She smiled "Yeah in your dreams". He grinned as she walked away and jumped as a hand rested onto his back "Its never going to happen". He turned to the Sergeant behind him "And what is that Sergeant Masters?". She gestured to the small blonde "You and Stevie... its not going to happen" he began to walk off "Thanks for the vote of confidence Jo". She caught him up "I didnt mean it like that.." she grabbed his arm and he turned back to her "For two people as close as you too... you couldnt be futher apart". He sighed "Whats your point Jo?". She smiled "Tell her.. if you dont she will never figure it out.. and Phil will be putting the moves on her". Smithy shook his head "Na.. Stevie wouldnt be interested in him" she smiled "No.. cause all the girls knock Phil Hunter back dont they". He watched her walk away and he sighed, he wasnt ready to tell Stevie how he felt about her but then he couldnt stand to see Phil make a move on her.

Walking into the pub the Inspector gestured over to where the DI sat with two women in the corner of the pub "Told you it was a waste of time". Stevie smiled slightly "Which one do you think he is chatting up?" she asked as they headed towards the bar "Both probably" he replied. She grinned at him "Beer?" she asked and he nodded. She grinned as she turned back to face him "I think someone may be a bit jealous" she smiled and he forced his eyes back to her "Do me a favour?". She took a sip of her beer and smiled "DI Hunter got the result at work.. he's got two birds hanging on every word he's saying.. and thats without Sam when she gets here.. and poor lonely Smithy.." he glared at her "Yeah.. on my own again.. Im just a joke.." he walked towards the toilets and she suddenley felt guilty, she hadnt ment to hurt his feelings, she was just teasing him. She jumped as the man lent over her shoulder "You got me one" she nodded slightly a she handed a beer to the DI. "Wheres Smithy?" he asked and she gestured to the toilets "Sulking I think" she smiled slightly and he grinned "What'd you do to him?". She shook her head "Nothing" she took a sip of her beer and he grinned "Maybe thats the problem" he gestured to the two women "Dont think I need your mate". She glanced over "So I can see but dont leave to soon... my friend.. she's a right cracker". She smiled as he headed back over to the two women. When she turned back to her drink she noticed Smithy approaching "I never ment to.." he shook his head as he sat on to a bar stool. "Its fine.. I guess your right.." she shook her head "No.. I wasnt right.. I couldnt be more wrong.. I bet you could take both them birds off him.. come on". She grabbed his arm and dragged him towards Phil and the two women.

Stevie sat watching as Smithy chatted freely to the young blonde next to him. She glanced over to the DI who was stood at the bar with the second woman and she sighed to herself, guessing she and Sam would be spending the evening actually talking about old times like she had suggested to her former colleague. She noticed Smithy glance over and offer her a slight smile before turning back to the woman next to him. She took another sip of her drink before glancing at her watch, it was 8.45 and Sam was due to meet her at nine, it was to late to text and cancel but then would Sam really wanna see her ex all over some other woman. She jumped as Phil approached and grabbed Smithys arm and pulled him towards the bar. She glanced between the two woman sat on the other side of the table.

"Chloe and Leah.. they want us to go back to there place..." Phil almost chocked on his words and Smithy glanced over towards the two women before glancing at the small blonde detective. "I cant leave Stevie". Phil clenched his hands into balls and smiled "And where do you think she will fit in with us getting our legs over?". He smiled "No.. Im not interested.. you go with them both.." he cut in "Chloe has made it quite clear Smithy.. if you dont come for Leah.. its not going to happen.. so we're going.. you need to work out how you are going to tell Stevie". Smithy shook his head "Na.. Im staying here... I came out with Stevie.. Im not leaving her". Phil placed his head into his hands and gestured to the small detective "Dont you get it Smithy... if she was going to have you.. she'd of done it by now.." Smithy glared at him as he continued "Come on mate.. I have done all the hard work.. all you have to do is show the bird a good time and say goodbye in the morning". Smithy glanced over at the three women once again before back to Phil "No.. it aint going to happen.." he moved from the bar and headed towards the toilets. Phil glanced over to the women before heading over "Sorry sweetheart.. he said no.." he watched the two women rise to their feet and he smiled "You dont have to go". Chloe smiled "Yeah we do... fine two men with a.." she paused and lent into his ear "Urge". Phil sighed watching the two walk away "He's a fucking dick that man..". Stevie smiled "What?" he gestured to the toilets "Him.. he had the chance of a lifetime with that bird.. and not only did he screw his own up he did mine in the process..." Stevie smiled "Im sure he had his reasons". He nodded "Yeah I bet he did.. and the main one is sitting right infront of me". She grinned "He stayed because of me?". He smiled "Yeah.. he told me cause he came out with you he wasnt leaving without you" she couldnt help the smile as the DI rose to his feet "Nothing to do with the fact the only knickers he is interested in getting in are yours..." she watched him walk away her mouth dropping open slightly as Smithy approached.

"Ok?" he asked as he sunk down next to her. She nodded slightly "Why didnt you go with Phil and the birds?". He glanced to the man stood at the bar before back to the detective "Couldnt leave you out could we Moss..". She smiled slightly "He is really pissed off with you". He nodded "I should imagine he has called me every name under the sun.." he shrugged his shoulders "But I'll live with it". She nodded as she glanced up at him, was it possible he was harbouring feelings for her? was that why he was sabotaging every chance at a relationship that fell in his lap? She smiled there was only one way she was going to find out "Smithy?" she asked and he glanced down at her "Umm" he mumbled and she opened her mouth to speak. "I didnt realise I was going to be playing gooseberry" the blonde smiled pulling Stevie into a hug. "Hi Sam" she smiled. Smithy rose to his feet and lent over the table and placed a slight kiss to the former DIs cheek. "Smithy" she greeted him. He gestured to the bar and smiled "I'll get you a drink". She nodded "Vodka and orange please". He nodded and smiled to Stevie "You want another?". The small blonde nodded "Cheers Smithy" she watched him walk away before turning back to Sam "How have you been?" she asked. Sam nodded as she began to tell her about the last few months of her life. Stevie wasnt really listening, she glanced to where Smithy had approached Phil the other side of the pub, if what Phil had said was right then why had Smithy never told her his true feelings?

"Stevies mates turned up.." Smithy smiled as he approached the man stood at the bar. "You know what.. Im not interested.. I cant believe you fucked up my chances with Chloe". Smithy smiled "Oh come on mate.. your chances for a one nighter.. and you wouldnt even remember her name this time next week... and believe me.. this one you will remember". Phil glanced over and eyed the blonde with her back to him. "She single" he asked and Smithy nodded "As far as I know". Phil smiled slightly at her before turning back to Smithy "Maybe it was worth sticking round..". Smithy nodded as he passed two drinks to him "Here... take them over.. I'll bring ours in a second". He watched the man walk over towards the table and sighed, he knew full well the disaster that was about to erupt around them but he couldnt help but stay and watch. Phil placed the drinks to the table and smiled "Philp Hunter at your service" as his eyes finally reached the blonde his mouth dropped open "Sam". Stevie sat and watched the blonde as she sat speechless "You two know each other" Stevie grinned. Phil glared at her "You think this is funny?" he all but shouted. Sam sat staring at the man "Seven years.." she spoke before rising to her feet "Seven years you have been gone Phil.. and not so much as a phone call". He sighed "It wasnt like that". Sam glared between him and Smithy "Is this your doing?" she stressed at the Inspector who shook his head. Stevie cut in "No.. I did it.. Sam.. I thought you'd be happy". She laughed "Happy.. you thought I'd be happy... what gave you the right.. he made me misrable when he was around and the when he left... he cut all contact... so how on earth would this make me happy?" she stressed grabbing her bag from the table "Thanks a lot Stevie... its good to know who your friends are" she stormed from the pub and Phil turned and glared at the small blonde "You just made a huge mistake Stevie". He stormed out the pub and after Sam. Stevie sunk back down in her chair, feeling Smithy rest down next to her, she smiled "Say it". He shook his head "I dont need to" he wrapped his arm round her and pulled her into his shoulder "It'll be ok".

"Sam.." he grabbed the womans arm and she pulled from him "Leave me alone". He spun her to face him and smiled "Im sorry.." she cut in "Was this you... did you organise this?" she stressed. He smiled "Dont flatter yourself..." he saw her face fall and he smiled "I reckon Stevie managed to think this one up all by herself..." Sam smiled "I should of figured it out really" she paused glancing up at the man who was staring at her intently "I havent heard anything from her in the last three months" he placed his hand to her face interupting her train of thought of the many ways she could kill Stevie Moss. "You look great Sam... beautiful" she batted his hand from her face and shook her head "No.. you cant do this... what are you even doing back here?" she stressed and he smiled "Im working back at Sunhill.. Im the new DI". She smiled "Wheres Neil?" she asked and he smiled "DCI.. thats what he always wanted". She nodded slightly "I have to go" she spoke softly and he cut in "At least let me buy you a drink". She shook her head "No.. I have moved on.. I dont want to see you again Phil". He watched her walk away before heading in the oppisite direction. His evening couldnt of gone any worse and there was only one person to blame.

"Stevie.. forget it.. its done" the Inspector smiled as he wrapped his arm round her shoulder. They had walked the short distance to her flat and as they neared her front door she smiled "Great way to make an impression on my new boss". Smithy sighed "Phil will get over it... and so will Sam". She nodded "Thanks.. do you.." she gestured to her door "Wanna come in?". He glanced at his watch and shook his head "Na.. Im gonna get off.. its another day tomorrow Moss". She nodded "Thank you" he smiled "What for Moss?". She grinned "For not saying I told you so". He grinned "Your welcome..." he lent down and placed a gentle kiss to her cheek "Night Stevie" he smiled as he pulled from her slightly. She stared at him, he was stood so close, she could smell the beer on his breath and the hint of too much aftershave that followed him round. Without thinking she moved up and into his lips, her hand gripping the back of his neck as she kissed him gently. He didnt respond straight away, but after a few seconds his brain caught up and he wrapped his hands round her waist pulling her futher into his body. After a few minutes she pulled back and her eyes fell to the floor. What the hell was she thinking? She steped back from him "Im sorry.." she panted barely above a whispear before moving up the steps to her flat, not looking back as he called after her "Stevie".


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for all the reviews so far, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please leave me a review. Thanks Jodie xxx**

* * *

Chapter Three

"Gov can I have a word please?" Terry smiled as he headed into the DI's office. Phil glared up from his desk "So long as you make it quick". The DC headed into the room and pushed the door closed "I have been working on a rape case Gov and I need to take some one to interview the victim?". Phil nodded "Take Stevie.." Terry smiled slightly "She's not here yet". Phil sighed "That woman is bloody useless... take Grace". Terry smiled "Still no word from Sam?" he asked. Phil glared at him "What happened between DI Nixon and myself is our buisiness... and I a just about fed up with people sticking their noses in". He smiled "I just wanted to assure you Gov.. Stevie ment well and I know you have given her a bit of a hard time the last couple of days but..." he rose his hand to silence him "Enough... now I get that you mean well DC Perkins but I would advise you to drop it". Terry nodded "Yes Gov". Phil sighed "And tell DS Moss I want a word as soon as she gets here". Terry nodded as he turned and walked from the office. Seeing the small blonde DS walk into the office he headed straight over "You are late". She jumped at his voice and nodded "I know.. has the DI noticed?". Terry smiled "Sorry Serge.. he wants a word..". She sighed heavily before walking over and rising her hand to the door. "Yes" he called and she made her way inside "Sorry Im late I.." he cut in "I dont want excuses Stevie... Im fed up with your bloody excuses". They both jumped as a knock sounded the room. "Yes.." he called again and Neil walked in "I need a word" he smiled "Actually I need to talk to you to please Stevie.. my office.. twenty minutes". The two officers nodded as he headed out of the room. "Gov.. all I want to do is repair the rift between us..." he sighed "Let me tell you DS Moss.. this rift as you put it has been noticed and believe me if they have the intentions of getting rid of one of us... I will come out fighting" she sighed as he gestured to the door "Get out" she made her way over and out of the door and headed to her desk and sunk down.

"Hello..." the blonde woman smiled as she approached the front desk. "Hi.. how can I help?" Kirsty replied and Sam smiled "I would like to leave a letter for DI Hunter please.." Kirsty smiled "DI Hunter is here.. I can see if he is available for you" She smiled "No.. no thank you... if you could just assure me he will recieve the letter". Kirsty nodded once again "Of corse" she replied "I will take it personally just as soon as I get a free moment". Sam nodded before turning towards the door. She sighed as she saw the man heading in, she made her way past him and he sighed "Sam.." she cut in "No Smithy.. I dont want to listen to what you or Stevie have to say". He smiled as he gestured into the front interview room "Two minutes.. please" the former DI nodded and headed through the door the Inspector was holding open. "Stevie.. she acts first and thinks later" Sam nodded "I know.. she always has.. its one of her most enduring qualities but she had no right.." Smithy nodded "I know.. she has been meadiling in my love life for years.. but I have learnt to let it go over my head". Sam sighed "I had moved on with my life.. I was happy". Smithy nodded "Im sure she is sorry Sam.. have you tried talking to her?". Sam shook her head "No.. I have nothing to say..." she paused as she thought over the good times she had shared with Stevie "What has she said?" she asked quietly "Nothing.." Smithy replied "She has spent the last three days avoiding me..". Sam smiled slightly "Why?" he sighed "Its a long story.. but please.. just send her a text.. let her know you dont hold grudges?". Sam nodded slightly "Ok fine.. I will ring her tonight".

She had done her best to avoid him for the last few days but here he was heading towards her, she couldnt just get up and run out. She had dodged his calls and made sure she was no where in sight when he tried to find her but now she would have to face him. She was so embarresed about the kiss the other night she had no idea how to talk to him. He rested onto her desk and smiled down at her "DS Moss you have been avoiding me" he stated and she sighed "Not really avoiding" she lied "I have had a lot going on.. Im trying to fix my mistakes". He smiled "Anything I can help you with?" he asked. She gestured to the DI's office "He is making my life hell... Sam wont talk to me... I supose you could forget that kiss the other night.. that was my biggest mistake". He nodded slightly "Yeah.. erm.. I guess it was a huge mistake" she sighed as he pushed from the desk and walked away. She pushed to her feet and made her way after him. Once in the hall she grabbed his wrist "Im sorry.. I thought it was a mistake" he sighed "Thats all Im ever going to be to you". She shook her head "No.. our friendship means the world to me.. you are the only person I have in my life and I care.." he nodded "Just not enough". She shook her head "I do.. I care a lot Smithy.. listen I have a meeting with the DCI.. can we go for a drink tonight.. talk". He nodded "Yeah I guess.. I will meet you in the pub after shift". She nodded "Thank you.." she moved to him and placed a slight kiss to his cheek "I will talk to you tonight".

She banged on the DCI's office door and jumped as it swung open "DS Moss... you are late" Phil stressed. "Sorry.." she began but Neil cut her off "Sit down" he gestured to the seat oppisite where Jack Meadows was sitting and it suddenley dawned on her this must be serious "Is there a problem?" she asked and Neil smiled "I have been asked if you would consider a promotion Stevie?" she smiled glancing between the officers, Phil didnt look happy but then he never seemed to be happy "A promotion?" she asked "I wasnt aware you were appointing anyone else here?". Jack smiled "It will mean a transfer Stevie". She smiled "To where?". Neil handed her a folder "Back to the undercover unit in Manchester..." she cut in "Manchester?" she asked "But Im happy here..." she glanced at Phil, she was happy despite how horrible he had been the last few days "I dont know if I can just up and leave". Jack nodded "That is completly understandable... and in all honesty we dont want to lose you..." she glanced between Neil and Phil, she believed it with Neil but she knew Phil couldnt wait to see the back of her. "But this is an amazing oppitunity for you Stevie... and they have asked for you personally... so just give it some thought and let us know of your desicion tomorrow.. you will need some recomendations.. but we would all be happy to support you.. if you decide its what you want?". Stevie nodded slightly "Ok.. thank you". Neil smiled "We need to know tomorrow though". She nodded "Of corse.. thanks again" she rose to her feet and headed to the door, fully aware the Phil was just behind her "Be the best thing you will ever do... you stay here.. I will make sure you have a desk job for the rest of your career".

Kirsty knocked lightly on his office door and glanced round, the DI was no where in sight, that was a shame, she had began to like bumping into him. She walked over and placed the letter to his desk before heading back out and towards the doors. She made her way straight back down the stairs and towards reception. She sunk into the chair and smiled as Smithy headed over "Where have you been?" he asked and she sighed "To DI Hunters office.. a lady dropped a letter off for him this morning". He smiled slightly "The blonde woman... that I spoke too?". She nodded "Yes Gov.. is it a problem?". Smithy shook his head "No thanks Kirsty.." he headed back into the station towards his office, it was two hours before the end of the shift and he was determined to look his best.

Stevie grabbed all the paper work from the cases that the DI had demanded she gave to him ASAP and she headed to his office, she knocked lightly and when no answer came she slipped inside and placed all the paperwork to his desk. She glanced round the room and headed back to the door, seeing him standing in the way she sighed "What are you doing?" he asked. She pointed to the folders "My outstanding work.." he cut in "Have you made your descsion?" he asked and she shook her head "No.. not yet I havent.. I will have by tomorrow". Phil nodded "Good.. I just hope for both of our sakes.. you make the right one". She nodded "I will do whats best for me Gov". He nodded "Im sure you always do DS Moss... but you just remember.. you screwed everything up the day you decided to make a joke of me.." she cut in "It wasnt like that". He smirked "Thats starting to become your theme tune... get out my office" she sighed before walking away. He headed into his office and glanced over her work. He had never been a horrible to people, and the idea of making her life hell was something that felt alien to him but he wasnt prepaired to let the DS make a joke of the only relationship he had ever truely put his heart into.

Smithy had ordered two beers and as he sat at the bar waiting for the small blonde detective he glanced over to the table of his colleagues. The officers were sat in deep conversation, and he wanted some time alone with Stevie so maybe this was the perfect chance. He jumped as she rested her hand onto his back and he smiled "How are you?" she asked softly and he nodded "I am fine.. you?". She nodded and began to chat to him about her day, taking a sip of the beer he had brought her. The evening was drifting past and she hadnt managed to find the time to tell him about her oppitunity to transfer, how could she if what Phil had said them few nights ago was right and the Inspector did indeed have feelings for her. He had just ordered her a second drink when the DI walked over "Ruining Smithys evening are you?" he asked and Smithy glared over his shoulder at him "Give it a rest Phil". He smiled slightly "You are so predictable Inspector.. and she is good at playing the damsel" Smithy took the beer back from Stevie and handed hers and he's own to Phil "Now fuck off..." he turned back to the small blonde and smiled "I will get us a bottle.. you wanna come back to mine?". She nodded "Yeah.. sounds great". He paid for thr drink and followed the small blonde to the door he noticed instantly that Phil had blocked her way and he smiled "Just drop it.." he began and Phil smiled "Finally taking the one you want home.." Stevie shook her head "Its not like that" she didnt know why she felt the need to defend herself, after all her and Smithy were both adults. "Corse" Phil replied. Smithy sighed "I am guessing the letter was bad news.. why dont you just get over it?" he asked and Phil snapped "What letter?". Smithy gestured over to Kirsty "Sam left a note with Kirsty... she put it on your desk.." Phil glared at Stevie "All your shit is on my desk this is your fault". He made his way from the pub and Stevie sighed "Great... something else for him to blame me for".

He rushed into the station and straight up the stairs towards his office. He pulled Stevies folders from the desk and sighed as the small white envelope came into sight. "Thank God" he spoke softly. He ripped it open and pulled the letter out.

Dear Phillip,  
Firstly I would like to congratulate you on your promotion, I believe my mannors escaped me the other evening and I am truely sorry for this. I was shocked to see you back in Sunhill and although I was angry I am glad I did see you. I think Stevie was very rash to think we could just sit down and chat like old times but then again she didnt know what the old times were like. So I am hoping we can put that behind us both. I do care very much for you and I always have. I know I completly overreacted but I am hoping we could meet and deal with the issues we were faced with and hopefully figure out if we can move forward and if there is a possibility of a future. I'll be waiting at the chinese restaurant on Kipling Way at eight tonight if you think we have a chance please meet me there.

Yours Faithfully Samantha xx

He glanced over the letter two or three times, she wanted him to meet her at eight and it was now 8.37, how could he miss his chance with the love of his life, he had to get there now and hope she had decided to stay. He stuffed the letter into his pocket and ran from the station intent on making a go of things with Sam.

The two officers walked along the path towards his house they were only a few streets away now and she knew she had to clear the air, find out if his feelings ran deeper than the ones you would normally hold for a friend. "Smithy..." she began and he glanced down at her, he had his arm wrapped round her shoulder and his other hand gripping the bottle of wine he had brought from the pub. "The other night" he cut her off instantly "Its was just a kiss... forget it". She shook her head "No.. before I kissed you.. DI Hunter had said something in the pub". She noticed him fidget uncomfatably and he asked "What was that?". She smiled up at him, he couldnt quite make his eyes meet hers "That you have feelings for me?". She noticed he remained in complete silence and she smiled "Its ok Smithy.. I just..." he cut in "I wonder what the wine is like.. I dont normally drink red.." she sighed "Smithy.. do you have feelings for me?". He sighed "What difference does it make.. we are friends Stevie.. and our kiss was just a mistake to you.." he made his way up the stone steps leading to his house and slid his key into the lock and opened the door "Do you want me to call you a taxi?" he asked glancing back down to where she stood at the bottom. She walked up to him and smiled "Tell me.. am I more than a friend Smithy?". He sighed "Yeah.. you are.. I care.. a lot more than I should but I can deal with it.. I have for the past God only knows how many years... so can we forget it and drink the wine". She smiled as she pushed the front door closed. He nodded "Thank you". She grabbed the bottle as he turned away and he turned back to face her "What now?" he asked and she grinned as she placed the wine to the table behind her and moved into his soft lips, she kissed him gently at first before their passion took over and before she knew it she had ripped his shirt from his body. She took his hand and began to pull him up the stairs.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for the reviews so far. hope you enjoy. Please review xx**

* * *

Chapter Four

"Hello..." he spoke as he rushed into the small chinese restaurant on Kipling Way "Im due to meet a woman here... Samantha Nixon.. she had a table booked for eight... sorry Im a bit late". The lady smiled from behind the counter "Im sorry Ms Nixon left about ten minutes ago" he sighed "You're joking?" he stressed as he made his way from the restaurant. Outside he sighed to himself before moving over and resting onto a bench, letting his head drop into his hands. How could he of mucked this all up, he was sure Sam was the woman for him, he had always told himself he didnt love her more than a friend but seeing her again that night he knew she was the person he was ment to spend his life with. He wanted to blame Stevie, she after all had prevented him from seeing the note Sam had left but he knew deep down there was only one person to blame, himself. "You are late" he jumped at her voice and glanced up "Sam.. I thought.. they said you had left..." she nodded "I had.." she pointed accross the road "I was sitting in the all night cafe.. I saw you pull up" he smiled "Why didnt you go home?" he asked. "I told myself that eventually you would turn up... I dont think I believed it completly but I couldnt give up on you". He rose to his feet "Im sorry... your letter got covered up.. I didnt know I was ment to meet up with you". She smiled "Well you're here now... I guess thats the main thing". He gestured towards the chinese "They might still be able to give us a table.." he took her hand and she smiled "Why dont we go to the pub instead... a nice quiet drink and a chat",

Stevie woke with a start and glanced at the empty bed, she smiled slightly as she glanced at her small silver watch, it wasnt even eleven yet and she had been sleeping since they had finished the evenings events. She rose to her feet grabbing for his shirt from the floor "Smithy..." she smiled as she made her way out of the bedroom and crept down the first few stairs, she grinned as she stared into the kitchen, she could hear him singing and she couldnt help but stop and listen to him as the radio played in the background "Gonna close my eyes, Girl and watch you go, Running through this life darling, Like a field of snow, As the tracer glides, In its graceful arc, Send a little prayer out to ya, 'cross the falling dark, Tell the repo man, And the stars above, You're the one I love". Hearing her snickering from the door way he spun round from the washing up he was doing. "Hmmm funny init?" he smiled. "You actually arent a bad singer.." they both laughed slightly and he gestured to the kettle "D'you want a cuppa?" he asked and she smiled "I should go.." he cut in "Why?". She smiled "We shouldnt of..." she sighed "Its probably not the smartest thing we ever did.." he shook his head "No.. it wasnt.. it was amazing though". She moved towards him and pulled him into a hug "You are a good friend Smithy". He smiled "A friend?" he asked and she nodded her head slightly as he continued "A friend you just dropped your knickers for" she glared at him "You'e a real gentleman you eh Smithy?". He sighed "Well.. you come here.. drag me to bed then act like its no big deal.." she smiled "Was it a big deal?". He nodded "Of corse it was a big deal... sex any time is a big deal.. I just thought it was special as it was you and me.." he moved past her "You know what forget it.. you bolt Stevie" she watched him head back through the house and up the stairs.

Sam had rested down in the pub and smiled accross at the man stood at the bar, she had missed him, in all honestly not a day had gone by that she hadnt thought of him. When he returned to the table with the drinks she smiled at him "So how is it back at Sunhill DI Hunter?". He nodded as he took a swig of his pint "Its good... I never thought I would be back.. but not much has changed since I left... same people you know". She nodded slightly "Terry, Mickey.. Neil.. they are all still there" he cut in "I think they always will be... but then I thought you'd always be there". She sighed "So why did you come back?" she asked and he sighed "The promotion more than anything... and things had started to go wrong.." he paused as he reached into his wallet "I was seeing this woman.. my Inspector and well..." he placed a photo to the table "And Imogen came along" she glanced at the photo before back to him "So you're a father again?". He nodded "When things went wrong one of us had to leave and this promotion came up... we decided it was for the best". She smiled "Three kids now..." he nodded slightly and she continued"How are Madison and Alfie?" she asked and he nodded "Ok.. I dont see much of either of them.. I talk to them on the phone" he smiled up at her "How is Abi?" he asked and she took a sip of her drink "She is fine.. you know Abi.. always a handfull". He let out a slight laugh "Yeah... so where are you living now?" she took a sip of her drink "Just outside Sunhill.." he cut in "Alone?" she nodded "Abi lives with her partner.." he smiled "So you are single?" he asked.

"Oi..." she stressed as she appeared in the bedroom door way. "I never said I was bolting.." He looked up from where he had sat on the bed "No you didnt need to Stevie.. you have made it quite clear it was a mistake". She sighed "I didnt say it was a mistake Smithy... I had a great time.. and.. Im not saying it wont happen again.. I just dont know if we are in a postion to be having a relationship Smithy". He nodded "Fine.. well there's your clothes.. off you go Stevie". She moved over to him and rested down next to him "I dont want to hurt you Smithy... honestly.. just with everything going on at work.." he cut in "Work?" he asked "Thats whats bothering you?". She shook her head "Not bothering me.. but.." he sat up and took her hand in his "Was this a mistake?" he asked and she shook her head "Of corse not Smithy.." he lent forward and into her lips. As she broke away she placed her hand gently to his face "Smithy... you have had so much hurt.. I dont want to cause you any more". He smiled "And you wont... come on Stevie.. we are great together and you know it... and to top that off... earlier.. ws so amazing.. and I know you felt it to". She nodded "Well of corse I did but its not that simple Smithy". He lent forward "Make it that simple Stevie" he kissed her lips and she wanted to pull back, to resist him, after all she was transferring and the undercover unit didnt make it easy to have a relationship, but she did want him. The two fell back onto the bed and she knew there was no way she would resist him.

He let them into his small bedsit and smiled "Its just temporary... until I can get somewhere a bit more.. me". Sam smiled at him "Its... nice" she glanced round "Some people prefer compact". He smiled "Im trying to find some where else at the moment" she nodded "About this drink?" he nodded "Of corse... I'll stick the kettle on". She nodded as he moved into the joining kitchen "So.. how is it the Child Exploitation Unit?" he called through to her. "It has its moments..." she appeared behind him and he turned to face her "What does that mean?". She sighed "Its challenging... the things I see... the victims I leave behind". He nodded as he began to make the cup of tea "You're faced with that whatever part of he force you are in". Sam took the drink he held out to her "Thanks.." she paused as she took a sip of her boiling drink "I guess Sunhill made it easier... I had friends.. I had been there so long it was like a second home..." he cut in "So why did you leave then?" he asked. "The same reasons really... I guess it had all become so familiar.. I wanted to start again". He smiled "Some times a change is often whats needed". She sighed "And sometimes a change can be the exact oppisite... do you regret transferring?" she asked and he shook his head "No.. if I hadnt.. I'd never of had Imogen.. but I guess it wasnt the best time of my life". She smiled "So.. was Sunhill the best time?" she asked and he grinned "Do you really need to ask that?". She shook her head and placed the cup to the kitchen side and moving towards him "I know" she whispeared before she gently placed her lips to his.

He woke early the next morning and grinned at the small blonde laying beside him "Morning Gorgeous" he spoke softly as he moved her short hair from her face. "Good morning Inspector" she grinned as he gently placed a kiss to her lips. "We ok?" he asked as he pulled back from her. "Of corse.." she placed another kiss to his lips once again. "Are you chucking me out?" she asked as she glanced at the clock hanging on the wall. He shook his head "No.. you stay.. I have to go in.. but you can come in whenever you normally roll out of bed". She smiled "Ok Smithy... thanks". He lent back into her lips and placed a brief kiss, she wrapped her arms round him, keeping him close to her "Im sure you can spare me half hour Gov" she rose her eyebrows and he grinned "No DS Moss... I dont have time for a quickie if thats what you are suggesting but.. pop into my office later and I can find you an hour". She nodded as she cuddled back into his pillows "I will look forward to it Smithy". He rose to his feet and she watched him as he headed into the bathroom. She sighed, she had to tell him the truth but it wasnt going to be easy and she was dreading it already.

"Im late Phil..." she smiled as he wrapped his arms round the slim blondes waist. "So am I but.." she cut in "But nothing... I have to get to work". He kissed her shoulder slightly and she smiled as she turned to face him "Listen.. we can go for a drink tonight and go over things then" he grinned "Go over thing, I think last night told me pretty much everything I needed to know" he smiled slightly "You havent changed... it was amazing Sam". She smiled "I guess not.. listen I really have to get to work Phil.. I will see you tonight". She pushed up into his lips and she moved out of the kitchen and over to the sofa bed she rested down onto it as she pulled on her boots. "Im off" she smiled as he moved through into the living room. "See you tonight Samantha.." she nodded "Philip" before heading out of his front door. He sighed before heading through and into the bathroom. He sighed as his phone beeped and he headed out into the kitchen and picked it up and read the text and sighed, Neil wanted him in right away for a meeting. He grabbed a clean shirt and pulled his shoes on before heading out of the door.

"Inspector Smith... DI Hunter.. we are ready for you now" Neil smiled to the two men waiting outside Jacks office. The two men rose to their feet and headed inside. Jack gestured to the chairs oppisite him and the men rested down "Right.. are you aware we have an officer leaving us in the next few days?" Jack asked. Smithy shook his head slightly and Phil cut in "I no longer think this transfer is necessary Sir..." Neil cut in "Thats not your decision any longer... it is all going through" Phil nodded and Smithy smiled slightly "Who?". Jack grinned "Sorry Smithy... we assumed she would of told you.. DS Moss.. she is transferring back to the undercover unit". Smithy glared at Phil, knowing him to be to blame before back to Jack "When is she leaving?" he asked and Neil sighed "In the next week or so... we thought you would know Smithy". Jack smiled "At the end of the day this is happening.. and as DI Hunter doesnt know DS Moss we would like you to write her a recomendation along with myself and DCI Manson". Smithy smiled "Ok.. I erm I guess I know her well enough.." Neil nodded "Thats what we thought". Jack nodded "Ok.. we will keep you all up to date". Smithy rested down behind his desk and sighed to himself, he couldnt quite believe she had done this to him, she had led him to believe they would have some form of a future together, spent the night with him and they had spent the evening talking about how things could develop between them when all the while she was plotting to leave behind his back. Hearing the knock on the door he sighed as he glanced up "What?" he asked as the new DI walked into the room and pushed the door closed "I just wanted to let you know I had nothing to do with Stevie being transfered..." he cut in "Dont give me that Phil.. you have made it perfectly clear you dont like her". He nodded "Yeah I have.. but its my understanding that Superintendent Meadows and the DCI approached Stevie with the promotion..." Smithy nodded "And I bet you couldnt wait to get rid of her..". Phil smiled "To be honest no.. I couldnt but she actually did me a favour.. Sam and I are moving forward.." Smithy glared at him "Well I am happy for you mate... at least you get what you fucking want eh?" he sighed "Get out my office DI Hunter" Phil nodded before making his way out the office and pulling the door closed. He pulled his phone out as it began to buzz in his pocket, he glanced at the name and grinned before heading towards the stairs leading to CID "Now now Samantha Nixon.. if I didnt know better I would say you are harrasing me". Her voice was quiet as she replied down the phone "Phil Im in the front office...  
can you come down.. we need to talk".

Seeing the small blonde pass his office he pushed to his feet and stormed out. "DS Moss.. a word.." she smiled before turning and following her Inspector inside "I know you said you could spare me an hour Gov.. but its not even nine... I was expecting to do some work first". He glared at her "When exactly were you intending to tell me?" she shook her head slightly and he cut in "When you had packed your desk up.. at your leaving do... or maybe a quick text before you went undercover on your first job". She sighed "It wasnt like that Smithy..." he glared at her "Not like that.. I have been asked to write you a bloody recomendation Stevie". She smiled "Im sorry Smithy... I tried to tell you last night... that we shouldnt be getting involved" he cut in "Its a bit late once you had dragged me to fucking bed". She smiled as she moved over and rested onto the desk in front of him "I have a week or so before I will be leaving". He nodded "Lucky me eh?" he sighed "Are you definitly going?". She nodded "So long as my recomendations are good yes.. I am going". He sighed "What about us Stevie?". She sighed "I can come and see you in my time off... we can talk on the phone.." he cut in "And you know damn well that will never work.. in the undercover unit.. your job is all you will have". She sighed "What do you want me to say Smithy?". He rose to his feet taking her hands in his "That you will stay... you will stay for me". She shook her head "Im sorry Smithy... its not enough.. its not enough to make me stay". He sighed as she walked to the door "I can refuse to do your recomendation Stevie.. then you wont get the transfer..." she sighed as she turned back to him "Yeah you could Gov... but not only is that unproffesional but I wouldnt ever forgive you... this is a real chance for me Smithy.. please dont ask me to choose".


	5. Chapter 5

**hope you enjoy, please review xx**

* * *

Chapter Five

Walking into the small interview room in the front office he grinned "Whats up then Sam?" he asked and she sighed as she sunk down into a seat "I have been offered a new job.." he smiled "A promotion?". She nodded "I wanted to run it past you... the job is here... at Sunhill". Phils mouth opened and closed a few times before he asked "I wasnt aware there was any jobs about to open up here.. except Stevies and that would be a step down". She smiled "They are opening a child protection unit here in the coming months and Jack has asked me to return and run it". Phil nodded slightly "So we will be working together again?" he asked and she nodded "Yes.. but I am bringing a few old faces back with me..." Phil smiled "Great.. anyone I will know?" he smiled. She rose to her feet "DS Turner is returning as well... its been a while since I have seen him but Jack says he is really keen". Phil nodded "Yeah Id bet my pension on it... the bloke is a complete arse and you know damn well what he will be after". She smiled "Does it matter... I thought we were really starting to get somewhere you and I and then... you know what forget it". She moved to the door and he grabbed her wrist "What the hell does that mean... forget it?" he asked "Did last night mean anything to you?". She nodded "Of corse it did Phil... but I have to do what is right for my career... and I am sorry that means I will be working with Stuart but he and I split up for a reason and it was all a long time ago.." Phil nodded "Ok". She sighed "Really?". Phil nodded "Yes really... lets grab some food tonight yeah... at the pub accross the road and then we can talk?". Sam nodded her head and tucked her short blonde waves behind her ear and moved into his body and placed a slight kiss to his cheek "See you tonight Phil... about eight" he watched her disapear and sighed to himself, he was pleased to have her back in his life and so close to him but he hated the idea of her working with Stuart Turner again.

"Can I sit down?" she asked and he shrugged his shoulders "Its a free country". She sighed before sinking down oppisite him, she glanced round the fairly empty canteen before back to the Inspector sat infront of her. "Im sorry I didnt tell you Smithy but.." she sighed as she reached for his hand which he quickly withdrew "I need to do whats right for me..." he cut in "And whats that Stevie... fucking me last night before packing up and leaving..." she sighed as she stared into his vacent eyes "Do you have to be so vile... it might of been a cheap shag to you... but it ment something to me". He laughed "Oh yeah it ment something to you.. obviously thats why you decided to walk out the next day..." he paused as she stared at him, hurt all over her face but he didnt care "Why did you do it eh?" he sighed "You already knew you were leaving... so why did you sleep with me... were you setting out to tease me... let me have a try so I knew what I was going to be missing out on". She sighed as she rose to her feet "Im sorry Smithy that you think that little of me... I had no intentions of using you or hurting you and maybe I shouldnt of let last night happen but... I guess I let my emotions run a little too high last night". She headed to the door and he sighed to himself, things couldnt get any worse.

Arriving at the pub Phil made his way straight to the bar and rested down next to the Inspector "OK?" the DI asked and Smithy turned and glared at him "What do you reckon?". Phil smiled "Can I buy you a pint mate?". Smithy took another swig of his warm beer "Yeah... cause thats gunna make everything better aint it... you buying me a drink is gunna help me to convince DS Moss not to go?". Phil sighed "If I could make her stay I would... but.. this promotion is a big chance for her... and maybe you should just let her go.. look whats happened between me and Sam... it was the best thing having the break". Smithy rose to his feet "Well forgive me Phil but I dont want to spend seven years away from Stevie... I cant imagine not seeing her every single day... I dont even no how Im going to get through seven days..." he glanced to the door as the small blonde made her way inside with Mickey, she glanced at him briefly before heading to the other end of the bar, he turned back to Phil "So you can stick your pint DI Hunter". Phil sighed watching as Smithy headed over to an empty table and flumped down at it. He glanced to the door as Sam made her way through and he walked over and he lent down placing a gentle kiss to her lips "Hey.."  
she smiled "Hi... I have a bone to pick with you".

He sat staring at her, he knew she had noticed because she kept glancing over awkwardly to see if he was still watching, but he just couldnt tear his eyes from her. The way she laughed, the way she siped her wine, the way she chatted away seemingly with out a care in the world but he could see through her, he could see the sadness hiding behind her chatter and smiles. He watched as Mickey moved away from her with Banksy leaving the small blonde sat alone, she glanced over at him and smiled ever so slightly and he took a last swig of his warm beer before he rose to his feet and headed towards her, his heart pounding in his chest, his mouth dry and his knees feeling weak, but he had to find the strength to at least try and put things right. He placed his empty beer glass to the bar next to her and she glanced up and into his eyes. Oh shit, now what? he was completly lost for words and here she was, obviously waiting for him to say something.

"I got talking to Mickey earlier..." Sam began as she took a sip of her glass of red wine, Phil glanced over at the DC and sighed "Whats he said?" he asked and she smiled "That the only reason Stevie is leaving is because you made her life hell". He nodded slightly "I was angry... really angry at her and yeah I made things difficult for her but... does that really matter..." Sam interupted "It does to me Phil... I want you to appologise to her". He smiled "I 'ave". Sam nodded "And I bet it was a forced appology and she knew it". He laughed sarcastically "And you forcing me to go over there and appologise wont sound forced?". Sam shook her head slightly "Do you not feel at all guilty... that she has given up her friends.. her home.. her life because of some silly vendetta you had against her..". He lent towards her "You finished moaning Sam?" he asked as he gently pecked her lips "Dont think you can get round me that easily Philip" she smiled before gesturing to where Stevie sat at the bar, Smithy standing beside her "Tell her you are sorry". He sighed "Tomorrow" he lent back into her lips and sighed as she pulled away "No Phil... now.. and mean it too". He nodded "I will... in a minute.." he lent back into her lips "I love you Sam" he smiled and she placed her hand to the back of his neck "I love you too Phil" she replied before pulling him back into her.

He stood awkwardly on the spot not really sure what he was ment to say, just knowing he needed to say something. "What do you want Smithy?". He smiled slightly "I wrote your evauation.." she nodded slightly "Thanks". He sighed "You deserve a promotion Stevie... and I am so proud of you... but.." he glanced over at the DI wrapped up in Sams arms before back to Stevie "He wont give you a hard time anymore... you dont have to go now". She nodded "I do.." he took her hand "No.. you can stay here... be with me". Stevie drained the last of her drink and smiled "If you had given me the chance Smithy.. I would of figured out that you were far more important to me than some stupid promotion.." he smiled slightly as he cut in "Then dont go". She rose to her feet and sighed "You tried to make me choose Smithy... and thats what made up my mind... you were more important but now.. Im sorry.." he grabbed her wrist as she walked to the door "Please dont". She smiled "I am going to be leaving the nick soon and then Im gone Smithy... so I would appreciate it if you backed off". He smiled "You have no idea how much you mean to me". She sighed "And you have no idea how hard it was when you told me to choose". She walked to the door and he sighed as he watched her go.

Phil rose to his feet as she moved past their table "Stevie..." he spoke and she turned back to him, she didnt speak but her look alone was frosty "I just wanted to tell you once again just how sorry I am". She nodded slightly as Smithy appeared to the side of Phil "Yeah... you are both good at that arent you?" they glanced at each other, confused they turned back to the small blonde "Saying your sorry because you want something... Im not stupid Gov..." she glanced at Sam, who smiled politly "We both no why you are appologising dont we... and as for you.." she glared at Smithy "You blew it". She turned away and ran from the pub, wiping her tears as she went. "You happy now" Sam stressed at the two men. "Hang on a minute... I did what you told me" Phil stressed. "But you shouldnt of made her life hell in the first place... she is a good cop". She turned to face Smithy and shook her head "I dont even want to know what you did... Im going home..." Phil smiled "Sam..." and she turned back to face him "No Philip... you arent invited". Phil sighed turning back to Smithy "Thanks mate... now look what you done" Smithy glared at him "At least she has only walked out of your life for tonight... I have lost the one and only person I ever thought I could be with after Louise... and its all down to you Phil". The young Inspecter went to move past the DI and he smiled "Smithy... if you love her... prove it.. keep telling her you are sorry aint going to work... make a gesture".

Sam knocked lightly on her daughters front door and smiled as she pulled it open "Mum... what are you doing here?" she asked and Sam gestured inside "Can I come in?". The young blonde stepped aside to let her mother in "Is Darren in?" she asked and Abi shook her head "No.. he has darts... is everything ok?" she asked and Sam nodded "Of corse... I just fancied a chat". The two women made their way through the flat and into the kitchen. Abi switched the kettle on before turning back to the blonde sat at the table lost in a whirlwind of thought "What is it Mum?". Sam glanced up "Phil is back". Abi smiled slightly "Phil Hunter?". Sam nodded "I cant quite believe it myself Ab, but he is here and I have been meeting him.." she cut in "Mum.. what are you doing... the bloke treated you like crap and left you heartbroken". Sam let out a giggle "I think we got this the wrong way round... Im ment to be the mother here". Abi sighed "Mum... he is a prat". Sam nodded "And he always has been... I do love him though Abi and I think we have a chance". The young woman placed a coffee infront of her Mum "Well I guess every one makes mistakes and I will have to let you make your own". The two laughed "How are you anyway sweetheart?". Abi nodded "Im ok.." she was interupted by Sams phone beeping, the older blonde pulled it out and sighed "Its Phil... he is at my place and wants to know where I am". Abi sighed "Off you go... and dont do anything I wouldnt do". Sam smiled rising to her feet she layed a gentle kiss to her daughters cheek "I love you Abi.." she nodded "I love you too Mum".

The blonde dragged herself from the boiling hot bubble bath she had just climbed into and wrapped a towel round her slim figure before heading out to the ringing door bell. She pulled the door open and sighed as he waved a bunch of roses at her "Peace offering... I am really sorry Stevie". She sighed as she took the flowers from his hands "There half dead Smithy". He nodded "I know... its all the 24 hour garage on Liston Street had". Stevie sighed "Smithy..." he cut in "But its the thought that counts". She stepped aside "Go into the kitchen... I will get dressed" he watched her disapear into the bedroom and he glanced into the living room, all her things packed into boxes, God this was really hitting home now! He headed into the kitchen and pushed up onto the side. She appeared a few moments later, wearing only her dressing gown, his heart skipped a beat. "I know I was out of order..." he began as she started to sort the flowers "But.. I was upset.. I didnt want to lose you Stevie... but you deserve the best and this is the right thing to do... I just want to spend some time with you before you go... just... have my best friend back". She turned to face him as he slid from the counter "Stevie.. I know I have blown things between us.. but please... dont chuck our friendship away too?". She nodded "Ok.. come here" she held her arms open as the tears escaped her eyes and he moved over and hugged her close. "You are such a special person to me Stevie.. I just want to spend as much time with you as possible before you go..." he paused pulling back from her slightly "When do you go?". She smiled "My last day at work is tomorrow... I leave the following morning... its all been fast tracked". His eyes dropped to the floor, this time she had done it, she had definatly ripped his heart out.

* * *

**Ok so really sorry for my lack of updates. Things are just really stressfull at the moment. Im aiming on updating baggage, testing times & hidden benefits in the near future, so watch this space. please review xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the delay but as promised to many people here is the next chapter of this story, hoping to update another of my stories by the end of the week. Hope you enjoy. Please review xx**

* * *

Chapter Six

The Inspector lent accross her bed and placed a gentle kiss to her lips, she grinned "We really shouldnt of done that". He sighed "Some people have sex with their friends Stevie..." she smiled placing her hand to his cheek "But its not fair". He smiled "Then dont go Stevie... if you are that in demand you can apply for a promotion here... they are planning on opening a new department". She sat up in the bed "Please dont Smithy this is already hard enough.. I cant deal with you not backing me up as well". He smiled "Im always behind you". She giggled "Staring at my arse most probably". He moved up and gently kissed her shoulder "When the view is that good... what d'you expect?". She turned round and kissed his lips "I am going to miss you and I will ring as often as I can". He nodded "I know... I will miss you too... and technology is an amazing thing... we can skype all the time". She nodded "And Manchester isnt that far... I can come back and you can come up..". He smiled slightly "Stevie..." she nodded slightly "Mmmmm" she mumbled. "I do love you". She turned back to him and she noticed his eyes were caught on her dark purple duvet and she sighed "I love you too Smithy but this is just something I have to do". He grinned "And besides... we would never work out.. I know how moody you can get". She smirked at him "And I know how much your feet stink Inspetor Smith". He grinned before leaning into her lips once again "Promise me... you will be carefull under cover.." She nodded "I always am". He grabbed his underwear from the floor and smiled "Im sure there is things you should be doing... I will help you pack up the rest of your stuff". She sighed as he walked from the bedroom and grabbed her dressing gown and pulled it on before following after him.

"What are you doing sitting there?" she smiled as she climbed from her car, she had pulled on the drive only seconds before and had clocked him instantly. "We need to talk" he smiled. She shook her head "Im not really sure I want to yet... you were a complete arsehole to Stevie..." He sighed "So what?" he stressed "I said Im sorry its not my fault she is too stuck up to accept it.. I havent come here to talk about Stevie.. I want..." he took hold of her hand and Sam moved in the front door him close behind her "That just sums you up dont it..." he glared at her "And whats that supposed to mean?" he asked. She laughed "You are after one thing Phil... why dont you just go". He watched her head through and into the living room and she pressed the answer machine as she went he followed and smiled "I love you.. I just want to make a go of things..." he paused as the message began to sound from the phone "Hi Sam, its Stuart, sorry I missed your call... lunch tomorrow is great.. give me a call back with details". Phil sighed "Seems you havent changed either Sam... and here was me thinking we stood half a chance" he turned to the door "Its about work" she called after him and he turned back to face her "Its always the same old story" before he walked out the door.

Smithy smiled as she moved over to where he sat, she stood between his legs and he glanced up from the box he was packing her DVDs into "Im busy". She sighed "Anyone would think you were trying to get rid of me". He sighed as he allowed his hands to rest gently onto her bum "Stevie.. I wish it wasnt like this but at the end of the day you are leaving in a couple of days.. and nothing I say is going to change that" she shook her head and he smiled "Exactly.. so please can we just concentrate on whats important... our friendship?". He smiled as she sunk down onto his knees "I do wish it was different". He smiled "What time are you leaving for Manchester?" she smiled "Im getting the train up... so Im aiming for the ten forty five... my stuff is coming up later in the week". He nodded slightly "Im dreading tomorrow.. I cant believe its the last day we are gunna ever be working together". She sighed as she placed a gentle kiss to his lips "We will have to go for a drink tomorrow evening". He nodded slightly gesturing up to the clock "You should get some sleep... leave the rest of this to me". She smiled "No.. come to bed Smithy". He smiled "Let me do this... then I will be back". She sighed as she placed her hand to his face "Why did things start to go right when everything else went wrong". He placed his hand over hers and smiled "I think we are both just unlucky in love Stevie... go on.. or you will be knackered on your last ever day at Sunhill". He listened to her make her way towards the bedroom and he sighed, it was true he did finally have everything he ever wanted but in two days time it would all be gone and she would be starting a new life while he was stuck being hung up on her.

"DI Hunter... have you got five minutes?" the man asked from the door way and he smiled at him "Of corse Gov.. come in". Neil shook his head "In the supers office..." he walked off and Phil rose to his feet, he had been sat at his desk since the previous evening, Sam had clearly got other priorities and he wasnt about to start sharing. After storming from Sams place he had recieved numerous calls and texts from her, none of which he gave the time of day and since arriving in the office he had tidyed his desk about thirty times, which to be honest it didnt really need doing the first time. He knocked lightly on the office door and smiled as he stepped inside, Smithy was already in the room and he offered him a smile which he returned with a thin line accross his face. "Sit down Phil". He smiled as he sunk into the seat and Neil moved round the desk behind Jack as the older man began to talk "Im sure you have both read the memo about the Child Exploitation Unit opening in Sunhill next month?". Smithy nodded and Phil decided it best to nod along, despite his only knowledge of the newest part of Sunhill being from Sam. "We have three officers starting as of next week... just to help them get a feel of the place... Im hoping to let them set up in CID..." Phil cut in "Anyone we know Gov?". Jack smiled "Yes there are a few returning officers... but it is on a need to know basis at the moment". Phil sighed as his phone buzzed away in his pocket he took it out and diverted the call to his answerphone. "We do have..." Jack began glaring at him "DI Nixon coming in to disscuss the future plans as she will be running the new unit in a few says time.. and I would like you to take her on a walk round the station Phil..." he glanced up "Sir... I dont know..." Jack cut in "Im not asking Phil" he paused and smiled between the officers "And on a sadder note Im sure you are both aware today is Stevie's last day and Im hoping you will both show her how much she will be missed".

"So your last day at Sunhill Serge?" The young PC grinned as he sunk down onto her desk "You going to let uniform take you out and show you a good time tonight?". Stevie smiled "Now why would I want to do that PC Gayle?". He rested onto her desk "Cause its your last day... and we want to show you a good time". She smiled "I think I can manage a couple". She jumped at the stern voice behind her "No work today PC Gayle... I dont want to have to inform Inspector Smith of your harrisment of my staff". Ben jumped from the desk and headed towards the door "Yes Gov" he muttered. Stevie smiled "Sorry Gov". He nodded slightly before running his hand gently through his hair "Can I have a word Stevie?". She sighed "I dont mean to be at all disrespectful Gov... but its my last day and I would rather get through it with no arguments or pety feuds". Phil smiled and pointed to his office "A few moments DS Moss". She nodded slightly and she rose to her feet and followed him into his office. Once inside he gestured to the small chair the otherside of his desk as he sunk down into his own chair. "Im sorry for my actions the last few days..." she smiled "You dont have to say that just because Sam has told you to". He smiled "It would seem Sam and I are no more... so will you accept my most sincere appoloygies?". She nodded "Of corse... I hope you enjoy your time back at Sunhill". He nodded as she rose to her feet and headed towards the door "And I hope your promotion is everything you have hoped for..." she nodded slightly "We both no what you are giving up". She turned back to him and he sighed "Smithy" her eyes fell to the floor and he grinned "He really cares about you". Stevie smiled slightly "D'you think I dont know that?" she asked and she reached for the door handle turning back towards the DI briefly "I do love him... but I have to do whats right for me... lets be honest true love never runs smoothly... look at you and Sam... I want an easy life". She made her way out of the office and back towards her desk.

Sam rested down at the table in the restaurant and smiled at the man oppisite her, he was still gorgeous, his eyes looked a little darker and his hair a little greyer but any woman could appreciate his good looks. "How have you been?" he asked as he lent forward taking her hand gently in his. "Im fine..." she spoke "But we are here to discuss work" she pulled her hand back and he nodded "Yeah... my return to Sunhill will be an interesting one... and us working together again". She smiled "I felt I needed to inform you that Phil is back working in Sunhill.." Stuart laughed "Got kicked out of special projects did he?" he laughed "What did he do?". She shook her head "He recieved a promotion actually... he is DI now". Stuart frowned "I wasnt expecting that". She smiled "That coppers instinct of yours hasnt improved DS Turner". He laughed, he always had a lovely smile "So why are you returning?" he smiled "Because of Phil". She sighed "Not everybody revolves their lives around sex DS Turner". He laughed as he took a sip of his drink "Im not suggesting for one second you do Sam... but you both return". She smiled "The job opened up... I needed a change". He nodded "So... where do I fit into all of this?". She smiled "I can offer you a Sergeants position like Jack has already informed you... but Child Exploitation Unit is a whole different kettle of fish Stuart... can you handle it?". He lent accross the table taking her hand in his "I ment where do I fit into all of this with you?". She pulled her hand back and rose to her feet "I will forward you the job details". He smiled "Oh come on Sam... I know you must of thought about it... we had some great times you and me... we can get back to that". Sam smiled, she loved Phil, if truth be told she always had but Stuart could offer her stability, the safe life that she always dreamed of.

She tapped lightly on the office door and waited for him to call her inside, she took a deep breath pushing her hair behind her ear and making her way inside. "Hey Miss Moss... how is your last day going?" the Inspector smiled. "Ok.. I was hoping to spend a bit more of it with you". He watched as she pushed the door closed and moved over and pushed up onto his desk "Please dont Stevie" he sighed as she placed her hand to his cheek "I thought I was what you wanted?". He nodded "Yeah you are Stevie but..." he paused as he rose to his feet and cupped her face in his hands "This is complete torture for me.. you are the most important person in my life and I have no idea how I am going to say goodbye to you tomorrow... but I know all the while I keep kidding myself that doing this before you go wont make it any harder... Im breaking my heart a little more". She glanced down "I love you Smithy... but I cant stay". He nodded "I know... and I really do respect that.. but you have to understand how difficult this is for me... I know you care for me.. but you are starting your life over while Im stuck here with just my memories of you...". She sighed "You are coming out tonight arent you?" she asked, the idea of the only important person in her life being absent frightening her beyond belief. "Of corse... I wouldnt miss your leaving do..." he kissed her forehead gently and smiled "But please see how hard this is for me.. Im saying goodbye to the love of my life". She felt the tears run slowly down her cheeks as he pulled her into a hug. How on earth could she say goodbye to the man who had spent nights with her undercover, telling her the most intimate things, the man who had put his career on the line for her, the man who would do anything for her?


End file.
